LuLu x Male Reader
by ArtistGamerMage
Summary: OK guys this it my Reader insert series I write on , this is a creepy pasta story of the LuLu, she was created by Chibi-Works a fellow deviant whos permission i have to write is link gives a reference of how LuLu ease enjoy and Leave reveiws giving your opinions and advice.I love feedback[gore,language]
1. Chapter 1

*COUGH! COUGH!* I felt as if I was choking as I felt something push itself down my throat it was like I was drowning. It was all around me, black and slimy and something was pushing me through it. I felt my body break the surface and I hit the ground with a loud splat. I puked as the black gunk exited my throat and I flipped myself over and saw…..blue. It looked at that sky amazed and mystified by it and the light peeking through clouds.

"Where am I?" I got up and tried to concentrate on who I was. I saw small memories and flashes; a name, an age, and a dog, there were others, some of them almost seemed foreign. As I tried reaching deeper, and what happened to me before I….I arrived where ever I was now. My head suddenly felt as if it was being torn apart piece by piece, I retreated from them as my heart beaded rapidly. I began walking my mind inspecting the few memories I had. [My name is (_) (Last-Name), your (19-21) years old and you have…] my head turned looking into the mirror in a shop and saw my reflection [… (Unnatural-Color) eyes, and my pupils weren't circular they were slit-like].

(Quick note the eyes colors I was thinking for example like crimson, or yellow, others like, icy blue, purple, orange color such as that)

I backed up as I felt a chill run through my body. I started to run as if some force controlling me telling me where to go, I ran into the street a car came breaking in front of me. I didn't stop and slapped a hand down lifting me slightly and I slid across the hood and kept going without losing momentum. I ran faster and faster, my mind a blur when I stopped my mind cleared and I took in my surroundings and I saw I was in what looked like a dense forest.

I began taking steps and trying to get my baring, the day becoming more and more confusing. The sun began to fall and saw a fog beginning to curl across the ground my feet almost unseen when I stood still. I came upon a clearing fog everywhere the sky above a slight muter blue then earlier but still bewildering. Some of the fog cleared slightly and I saw a large structure like a cabin, it looked like it had a second floor. I took another step before I saw the front door open, a girl stepped out holding a laundry basket, and she was wearing a blue one piece pleated dress. She wasn't wearing anything on her feet and saw her long slender legs. They were covered in bruises and small scars, but still looked smooth and soft, my mind almost seemed hazy as I looked at her; she had midnight black hair tied up in pigtails. Her bangs covered the top half of her face making me unable to see anything other than her mouth. I took a few more steps closer and I saw that she had now registered my presence.

"Who are you?" she asked me her voice quiet and sweet. I stopped and stared at the ground and thought for a moment." Well?" I looked up and saw that she was now close my face feeling as if it began to grow warmer.

"I-I don't really know…the most I know is my name and…a few stray memories" She leaned closer and brought her hands up and placed them on either side of my face. I knew she could feel the warmth radiating from my cheeks; she smiled and leaned back a little.

"You have such beautiful eyes" My heart almost felt as if it would beat out of my chest before she removed her hands and took one of my hands in hers. "You can stay with me while you try to remember" I just nodded as she guided me into the cabin, it was warm inside. I looked around seeing that the interior was slightly bare, there weren't any pictures or really anything on the walls. She lead me pass a door a dull ominous smell beckoned from it, I ignored it as she lead me up the stairs and into a spare bedroom." Rest up , you seem tired" I felt sleepy as she left and I curled up onto the bed and drifted to sleep feeling as if a shadow was watching me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke from a dreamless sleep, nothing passing through my mind between when I closed my eyes to when they fluttered open once more. I was still in the room that girl brought me into. I was still wearing my shoes, but my jacket was now hanging on a chair. I walked of to it now getting a good look at it, it was like a medium length black coat with small accents of red and (Eye-Color), and a hood attached to it. I noticed that there was some stitching of some words, but before I could get a look at them there was a knock at the door.

"May I come in?" The girl's voice said coming from the other side of the frame. I set the coat down and walked over and turned the door knob and slowly opened it. I surprised her slightly making her jump a little.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you" She smiled and shook her head.

"It's all right, would you like some breakfast?" at that moment my stomach rumbled loudly making me blush slightly as she made a small giggle. "I'll take that as a yes then, Come on then" I gestured with her hand to follow and I did so.

I actually felt extraordinary hungry, when enter the kitchen and I was greeted by the heavenly sent of stew. I looked down into the pot greeted by the scents of spices and potatoes, my stomach growled fiercely demanding I gulp down the delicious smelling mixture.

"Hey now, don't worry you'll get some, could you get some bowls for me? There in the cupboard second to the left" I followed the directions and placed the bowls onto the table where spoons were already out. After I nearly inhaled my stew and my belly was full something shined in my mind.

"Um I'm sorry I hadn't asked you this already but….what's your name?" she just smiled as if asking for her name was something special.

"It's LuLu" She smiled more with a slight blush creeping across her cheeks. My heart quickened ever so slightly as I heard the name.

"That's a very beautiful name mine is…" I thought for a moment to make sure "… (_) that I'm at least sure of" I felt the center of my skull throb slightly as I just tried to brush against any deeper memories. I scowled becoming slightly frustrated as I felt I'd grasped for something just as it jerked away.

"Are you alright?" She lean in slightly and I saw that her entire vision was obstructed by a layer of thick long bangs.

"Isn't it hard to see with your hair in front of your eyes?" I reached up about to push some hair out of the way, but she caught my hand.

"I-It's OK" she let go of my hand and got up taking the bowls to the sink setting them in and running water to soak them. I got up and looked around a little when I came across the door I noticed before an odd stench, it was faint, and it seemed almost delightful. I reached out a hand to the door knob. When my hand was an inch from it LuLu's hand shot out grabbing my wrist.

"Please don't open that it's…..personal" her voice was quiet but I could hear the worry that was in her voice.

"OK sorry, I'll respect your wishes" I smiled backing from the door showing that I'd stay away from it. This made her give a smile of her own in return. She let go of my hand and returned to the sink. I watched her as she washed the bowls, drying and putting them away with care. I looked down and saw that most of the floor was covered in carpets, probably because she wouldn't want to get a splinter. As I began untying my shoes I saw that the pads of LuLu's feet were callused. I then removed the socks finding that my own feet were callused but much more creeping a bit up and around my toes and the ball of heel. The surface was dirty and slightly blackened, making my mind flash an image of crags' and pain in my feet. It faded as I clutched my head as pain blitzed through my skull and thrashed against the ground. More images flashed though but they disappeared and left instantly as all I saw was clouded bits of red lighting like. I blinked and all the pain was gone and I found myself on my back looking up at LuLu an expression of concern stricken across her face. She mouthed something I could hear her or myself I tried to say what but didn't know if the sound came out.

"—e you OK?" I inhaled sharply and sat up my head throbbed making me lay back down. And I saw out of the corner of my eye and saw under LuLu's bangs. My eyes widened as I slowly sat up.

"LuLu, I'm OK…..but are you?" She looked at me confused.

"(_) what happened? You just suddenly started screaming and thrashing against the ground." I adjusted myself to sit on my knees and sat in front of her. I place my hands on her cheeks and she jumped slightly placing her hands on mine. "What are you-"

"LuLu, I need to see if I saw what I saw" I slowly moved my fingers pushing she dark strands out of the way and felt her smooth skin and saw her eyebrows and looked lower to find her eyes. But they weren't there, nothing was there. "Where are your eyes?"


	3. Chapter 3

( OK with this one we are starting or staying with LuLu's POV as I'm writing ill be seeing if I'll stay with her POV for this one but it's how were starting)

LuLu POV:

[That was close] (_) almost opened the door to the basement, and just when he'd just got here. But I stopped him and he's promised not to go near it, I was so happy. I continued to clean the dishes, drying them and putting them away. I wiped my hands when I heard a thud and turned 'seeing' that (_) was on the ground and was screaming his body was thrashing against the ground.  
(Quick Note: the way I'm imagining the thrashing is like, when Pippin from LOTR was)  
I ran over his hands on his hand as if he was clawing at his (Hair-Color) locks. I grabbed his shoulders to try and stop him from hurting himself. Then all of a sudden he stopped and his eyes opened.

"(_) are you OK?" he looked at me confused and said a quiet 'what' "are you OK?" He tried to sit up but fell right back down I 'watched' as he looked up at me and his eyes widened slightly and he slowly sat up again.

"I'm fine LuLu, but…..are you?" what why is he worrying about me?

"(_) what happened? You just suddenly started screaming and thrashing against the ground." All of a sudden he place his hands on the sides of my face making me blush slightly and I felt a finger begin to more my bangs and brought my hands up to hold his in place.[NO!, stop what are you doing?!] I began to panic slightly, my thought racing. When he saw I'd then have to open them, and then he'll run away and I'll have to take his eyes.

"LuLu, I need to see if I saw what I saw" He started pushing my bangs out of my face; I trembled slightly when I felt his expression" Where are your eye's?"

"I have them you just can't see them" I made a slightly embarrassed smile, my thought thinking that it was nice while it lasted. I felt the smooth skin open up and blood began seeping down from the empty sockets. "Now that you've-"He got up and ran from me and I made a small smile and thought [of course…of course he'd ru-].

"Damn there's so much blood! Hold this while I look for some gauze!" he put a think wash cloth against my eyes and brought my hand up to hold it as he ran around. I was so confused and surprised; he was….worried about me and is….helping me. The skin was already healing as he looked through drawers, I used to the clean side to wipe off the rest when he found the first aid kit. He turned and saw that I was ok and set the kit down on the table and grabbed another cloth and ran it up some water. He walked back over and started wiping off the bits of blood that I'd missed. "Your not afr-"

"DON'T JUST GO AND SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" He continued to wipe the blood when an expression of annoyance "you had me worried there" He smiled as he inspected his work and set the cloth down. I was almost shocked, he wasn't running away or afraid, it was almost he found it normal.

"S-so you aren't bothered by what just happened?" He shook his head making me slightly nervous.

"I'm bothered that you gave me no warning and made me worry, but otherwise….I don't think I should judge someone on who they are when I currently have no idea who I am." He scratched the back of his head as I felt so many emotions at once.

"You're the f-first person besides my friends to not run away" I felt like if I had my eyes I'd be tearing up.

"Big deal, so you don't have eye's it doesn't make you any less beautiful-"I felt my cheeks grow hot and could tell he was blushing the same "I-I just meant….your very pretty….a-and that people shouldn't just…." He then hid his face with his hand. "…..I'm just gonna stop talking now" I smiled and made a small laugh. He stood up and held out a hand helping me up as I pushed my bangs in front of my face once more, and hugged (_). I heard his heart beat faster and snuggled him slightly [I don't have to take your eye's, YAY!].

I then remembered what had happened just before backed up and inspected (_)'s head.

"I almost forgot, (_) what happened before when I was cleaning the dishes?" he looked at me slightly confused.

"Oh right before, I really don't know. I was taking off my shoes and looked at my feet and saw they were all callused…." He looked down at his feet "….I remembered that I'd once climbed something barefooted once, and when I tried to reach further my head felt like it was being torn apart" I brought my hand up to his cheek and had him look at me.

"You shouldn't push yourself if that's what happens when you try too hard" I smiled at him "don't worry, just give it time" He smiled in return.

"Alright, well this has now been the second exciting morning I've had in a row" I raised a eyebrow.

"Second?"


	4. Chapter 4

(OK going back to the readers POV for this one)  
After I told LuLu about how I first woke up, she told me that she didn't understand either. We decided that we would worry about it later so we spent the rest of the day cleaning.  
"I had been gone for a while and I just got back tomorrow and everything's a bit dirty" she handed me a broom and told me to just try to get as much as I could done. "I'll go clean the basement and you handle up here" she made me turn around and she quickly opened and closed the door going in it.  
After about ten minutes I'd finished sweeping the kitchen floor. [I can do better than this] I looked and saw an apron, I put it on and found what seemed like a bandanna in a pocket. I tighten the band covering my head and keeping my hair out on my face. [Alright dust and dirt, you about to meet your match] I grabbed the broom and quickly and efficiently, I set the empty bin on its side and push the sweepings and in a swift brush up and into the bin. I them mopped and scrubbed the hard floored surfaces, and wiped the counters and other surfaces. I followed this by then scrubbing the carpets and then using a carpet dryer. As I stood there in triumph LuLu came up from the basement a small bit of fog appeared around her and she gasped, I-I was only down there for half an hour" I made an embarrassed smile.  
"I guess I may have gone a bit overboard" She smiled and adjust the apron slightly.  
"No you did a great job, I'm really impressed" I smiled and was surprised as she then patted my head making me do something without realizing it. I then nuzzled her hand making her blush deep red, and I turned several shades of red as I realized what I just did. "A-ah, I'm gonna go…. See if s-s-something else needs cleaning" She almost ran into another room her face beet red more fog now almost seeming like it was curling off her head. We spent the rest of the cleaning when we would run into each other we would just smile and stay silent as we cleaned and acknowledged that we were near each other.  
When we finished we put all the supplies away and had more stew for dinner this time it was cream and potatoes with steamed shrimp. I cleaned the dishes afterward, letting LuLu rest as she said she was going upstairs to change for bed. As I came up the stairs I saw LuLu walk out of her room in a light purple nighty with a small bow in the center of the collar, and I saw that she had put her hair down making her look extremely pretty and adorable.  
"(_) I found some clothes that one of my friends had left when they passed through." She handed me a folded sent of sweat pants and shirt. I opened the black shirt and was greeted by the words 'fuck you' (heh heh heh , if you know who's shirt that is comment the answer), [she's got some…."interesting" friends]. I looked and saw her with a big smile making me smile back.  
"Thank you LuLu" we both smiled at each other for a few seconds before we both said goodnight. I changed and climbed under the blankets expecting another dreamless night. I was wrong.

I looked around, my mind in a scattered mess and I saw creatures around me, they charged with anticipation to kill me, but I was faster, I was STRONGER!" I attacked. I feinted some and slashed cutting some in two and some by bits. It felt exhilarating but I didn't do this for fun, I was doing this for my purpose the only thing making my existence. I killed and maimed those in my way all of them.  
"Very good, you're getting much better" I looked down keeping my eyes to the ground knowing my place. "

I woke in a daze my head throbbing once more as I knew that I'd dream t of something but most of it felt….blocked. [what is going on?]


	5. Chapter 5

(OK Kiddies today we have a special guest)

"Why can't I ever have a good night's sleep?" I softly bang my head against the kitchen table, LuLu put a folded cloth under my head not letting my forehead hit the wood. I'd been living with LuLu for two weeks now, and every morning I'd have a spitting head ache. Oddly though afterward when I spent time with LuLu it would dissipate and I felt content.  
"(_) are you felling any better?" she looked at me concern crossing her face. She explained to me that her fog allowed her to be able to see as well as if she had eyes. I had many questions id asked throughout the last two weeks but whenever it came to something involving why she didn't have eyes and the basement she wouldn't tell. We would often spend the day the same way most of the time. We'd have breakfast, we'd talk asking small questions to find out things about each other, this would actually help me in my thoughts, as I found myself I had several small interests. I would ask the small questions of LuLu and she answer happily. We would then go for a walk enjoying the scenery, LuLu had told me she enjoyed listening to me describing what I saw. The next of the day would always really seem to blur by, I stared at my door feeling reluctant to step in or even think of sleeping. Before I was able to decide what I was going to do I felt a tug on the back of my shirt? I turned and saw LuLu standing there in her nighty.  
"You've said you've been having trouble sleeping…so I was thinking…if you wanted…you could sleep with…me" Her face was beet red and the same shade as my own cheeks. I didn't know what to say and just nodded as she took my hand and took me into her room and I looked around seeing that it was the same as most of the house. The main difference though was that there were a few picture frames where on a dresser but were facing down.  
[She's probably got her reasons, I won't pry] I then turned and saw her bed it had purple sheets and pillows. The only thing that made me raise an eyebrow…..a body pillow that looked like it's been held and hugged quite a bit. As I reached to move it LuLu quickly scooped it up and stuffed it into a closet letting out a small embarrassed laugh. We both looked at the bed neither of us moved for a full minute before we both slowly lifted the blankets and climbed in. I turned off the light and rested my head on a pillow, and stared at the ceiling…..the….entire…..NIGHT!  
I wasn't able to get a single wink of sleep, when the morning came I gently slipped out of the bed to avoid waking LuLu and tucked her in. I walked downstairs and went to the fridge and pulled out the milk I shook the carton not hearing anything in it. I opened my eyes a little more seeing that the bottom of the carton was cut off the contents on the floor and saw on the wall a knife sticking out. I pulled it out as I a creak and held it up and heard a clang of metal as I came face to face with a white skinned completion and wide reddened eyes.  
"That's surprising, usually this is when you're supposed to scream and beg for your pathetic life" I scowled at the pale faced intruder, and pushed him away seeing he was holding a large Bowie knife.  
"What are you doing here?" I said almost growling my words.  
"I could ask you the same fucker" he scowled at me focusing on his expression finding that reading his mouth was more difficult as his cheeks had long cuts up them looking like he had a long twisted smile.  
I didn't know who this guy was but I knew that I had to make sure he didn't get near and hurt LuLu. I held up the knife pointing it at him.  
"I don't know why you're here but I don't care and I'm only going to give this warning once. Leave now or I'll make you." He looked at me with surprise and laughed.  
"You've got some stones man, because if you had any idea who I was you'd be shitting yourself. Now you look tired, how about…" he bent his knees slightly looking as if he was ready to attack "…YOU GO TO SLEEP!" I readied myself as he began running toward me.  
"JEFF! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The man then tripped falling straight on his face the knife clattering and embedding itself in the floor. I turned and saw LuLu standing at the base of the stairs feeling seriously confused.  
"You know this guy?" I pointed at 'Jeff' LuLu then making a annoyed and slightly embarrassed nod. "Any particular reason why he just tried to kill me?"  
"What do you mean 'try' fucker? You're dead in the next ten seco-OOF! "He was interrupted as LuLu sat or rather dropped down on the center of his lower back, now sitting on him. " GET THE FUCK-ACK!" LuLu gave him a small smack on the top of his head.  
"Bad Jeff. Why'd you try and kill (_)?" I just watch the odd scene just unfold in front of me as I set the knife's on the table and pulled up a chair.  
"So why haven't you killed him yet?" The now "slightly" calmed down Jeff asked as I sat across from him just staring at him with a monotone annoyed expression.  
"Well he didn't run or get scared when I showed him my eyes….." this surprise Jeff as he then looked over at me "….and just last night we were able to sleep together in the same bed" This made me and Jeff both jump and stare at her.  
"Well I…really didn't do that much sleeping"  
"YOU BASTARD! WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE?! HOW DARE YOU DO THA-!" Jeff lunged fuming at me as LuLu held him back, as I quickly explained that I just couldn't fall asleep and stared at the ceiling the entire night. This seemed to make Jeff calm down much more.  
"Why didn't you say anything, are you OK?" She lifted her long bangs showing the smoothness of her eyeless face and set her forehead against mine, "you don't seem to have a fever but you're a little warm"  
"BWA HAHA HA HA. WHY DO YOU THINK? Look at how red his face is!" Jeff started laughing his head off as I felt the sudden urge to use one of the knives on the table.  
"Jeff please stop teasing him, (_) could you go upstairs for me please?" I nodded and as I reached the base of the stairs I held out two fingers pointing them at my eyes then at him, sending the gesture I had my eyes on him. He returned the gesture adding his middle finger to it. I made my way up and walked into my room and waited and looked over my coat again wondering if I left something in the pocket. I stopped as I saw the stitching again it was some fancy company name or something.  
"Who names a company 'laogZ'?  
LuLu POV:  
"You really like him don't ya?" I blushed bright red at his sudden comment and merely nodded.  
"I do"  
"If he makes you happy I won't try and kill him again" I looked at him and smiled, [that's Jeff always acting worried about me, like a big brother] "but there's just something off about him I like it, and his eyes those aren't natural eyes" he was right about his eyes but I knew (_) was good….Right?


	6. Chapter 6

(OK guys this is a big one and remember this is the LuLu from Chibi-Works 'I eat pasta for breakfast comic, OK start reading)

Jeff had decided that he'd stay for a day or two; he proceeded to tell me this extremely close to my face as I had came down stairs from my room. Every so often he'd ask me a question hoping I'd say something allowing him to kill me, or just being a ass, maybe both. How I knew this is that when he asked these particular question, LuLu would had left the room, followed by him thinking it was the perfect time to polish his knife. At one point after the seven thousandth- maybe – question I started getting annoyed.

"Alright what do you-"I then snapped.

"OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING GIT!" this actually mad him angry and he kicked me…..hard. so hard that it sent me air-born I then collided into what I thought was a wall at first but it then buckled behind me as I felt my self now falling. I saw stairs as I tumbled and hit the ground and landing on the remains of the door, the air in my lungs leaving my body all at once. The tightness in my chest tightened as I tried getting more oxygen. I managed to start breathing again when I smelled something metallic it had a odd sent that was almost intoxicating. I looked down at me hand and found blood, that wasn't mine. I turned slightly and saw large metal door that was half open, my eyes widen as I tons of bloody bodies nothing to be found in their empty sockets, there were jars on shelves filled with eyes , each labeled with a color.

"(_)!" I looked up the stairs and saw LuLu, she ran down and knelt down by me and hugged me tightly. "Are you OK?" she made a thin layer of fog and looked me over.

"I'm fine LuLu, but what's that?" She turned where I pointed and gasped getting up and going over and closing the door. Her face looked like it was contorted in pain as she slumped down the door and brought her knees up to her face. I hurried over "LuLu are you OK?" looked at her concern filling me. She started sounding like she was sobbing but there were no tears, should couldn't with no eyes.

"Your going to run away, your going leave and be scared of me" she began shaking, almost of instinct I put my arms around her. She jumped slight out of surprise and looked up at me with a expression of confusion.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry, I admit it was a bit gross seeing all of that…but all I'll ask is a explanation." Her expression changed to something of a cross between surprise and happiness as her then hugged me back. I helped her up and held her hand as walked back up the stairs.

"YOU! SIT! NOW!" She yelled slightly at Jeff as he just smiled and sat down in an arm chair.

"OK, I'm listening" we sat down as I watched her take a deep breathe.

"Up until I was fourteen my father had home schooled me, I was enrolled in an all girls boarding school and lived on campus. Little did I know that my fellow class mates were horrible people" I looked over and saw that Jeff had become slightly uncomfortable, like he's heard this before. "Some time they'd pick on me, other times they'd beaten me…it had hurt so much" I gave her hand a small squeeze as I gripped my knee with the other." It was only the start though, no one helped me and they just kept hitting me and laughing. They called me all kinds of names and insults at one point I felt like just giving up…" I felt my nails staring to dig into my skin, my mind starting to be filled with anger. "…but then I met 'him', and I made my first friend." I released a little tension from my hand "He helped me when no one else did, and made every day much more bearable, but…" my heart became to beat faster as I felt myself beginning to dread the rest of the sentence she spoke."…when I needed him most he vanished. The dean managed to help me that day. I finally had three mouth of freedom but I felt to numb to feel anything. I remember afterwards the most…" I had resumed digging my nails in to my legs I felt blood hit my fingers.

Jeff POV: [I hated this story] I looked over at (_) as he watched LuLu. I saw his right hand shake slightly; I focused on his fingers and saw blood where each finger was. [I guess the most he can do and trying to not go into a rage] I smiled only in my mind as I knew LuLu was about to continue.

(BACK TO THE NORMAL POV:

"…I had found a note. It read that a guy wanted to talk to me before school started up again, he told me to meet him in the auditorium. I met him and felt happy; I was so desperate for a friend that I fell for the trap they lead me into. They…they hurt me in ways th-that…. I can't explain" I let go of LuLu's before I grabbed my other knee my hand gripping it tightly. I felt something in me very core it was flaring as I felt my anger build, my mind imagining the horrible things and I felt a want to kill each of those bastards. LuLu saw how I was trying to contain myself and took my left hand making me jump out of my thoughts and rubbed her thumb along my hand helping me calm down. She continued "They left me there; they left me all alone on a cold floor. I managed to leave but I still couldn't understand why they hated me. 'He' returned to me that day telling me that he could help me see why…" she took a shuddering breath "…I begged him to show me, he smiled but it then turned into a twisted one. He told me to remember his face as he suddenly became a monster before my eyes. He then told me it was the last face my eyes would see. "

* * * *  
(Mini flash back as LuLu tells it)LuLu POV:

"Enjoy seeing what they see Lucille…" I Screamed as I felt my eyes being ripped out from their socket blood pouring out of them "…Your eyes belong to me now"

* * * *

Reader POV:

"Shortly after that I went back with an urge to rip out eyes that was given by him…" I squeezed her hand and returned it. "…I took the eyes of the girls who tortured me and I finally saw why they hated me…it was because they were jealous that I was prettier than them." My right arm jerked as I hit the wall against the couch, my fist left a small hole surrounded by long cracks and small crater around the hole. [J-JUST BECAUSE OF THAT!?] I felt as if I was seething when I looked at Jeff seeing that was felling the same way. I took a small breath and looked at LuLu. "Well what do you thi-"I quickly pulled her into a tight hug, holding her close wondering how the hell anyone could be so cruel to another person.

"LuLu, I don't care what you have to do, it's not your fault" I felt her hug me back just as tightly.

"There we go, I knew he'd understand" We both looked over at Jeff extremely confused.

"Y-you mean you did that on purpose?" she pointed to the door less entrance to the basement that he kicked me through.

"You do know that could have killed me, right?" I stared at him as he smirked.

"A plan with no drawbacks" despite me sudden urge to smack him, I oddly felt grateful, while I saw LuLu was somewhere between really embarrassed and really angry.

"Well I should get going" Jeff cleared his throat as he got up. We also got up and made our goodbyes. Before Jeff to a step I grabbed his arm making him face me as I leaned close and whispered to him.

"let me know if you ever find those bastards so I can help kill them" This comment made the killer give a even bigger smirk than the one on his cheeks.

"Sure thing" He gave LuLu a hug and waved as he entered the forest leaving. I suddenly felt immensely drained by the day's events; I saw that LuLu looked just as tired. I got a small smirk as I scooped her up in my arms making her yelp and blush a deep shade of red.

"You ready for bed?" She just nodded as I climbed the stairs and entered 'our?' room and set her down and climbed in with her. I didn't feel nervous tonight and wrapped my arms around her. I looked down at her face seeing that see was still blushing but was also smiling, I blushed my self as I kissed her forehead and held her tighter as we both drifted to sleep, and for the first time I slept soundly.

(OK guys tell me what you think in the comments , I worked really hard on this and I hope you enjoyed it)


	7. Chapter 7

I dream t of nothing and woke slowly. I felt fully rested as my eyes slowly eased themselves open. I felt a weight against my body and I looked down slightly and saw LuLu wrapped in my arms, her hands on my chest as she slept a small smile on her lips. She looked so cute, my face blushed slightly and I couldn't help but give her a hug. She twitched slightly and I made a small curse in my head [Dammit! I woke her up]. She then weaves her arms around my stomach and moved her head so she was looking up at me.

"Good morning" she smiled and rested her head on my chest squeezing me tighter.

"You were awake weren't you?" I asked smiling as brought one hand up and stroked her midnight hair.

"Maaaaaybe" she giggled slightly making me hug her tighter from her adorableness. "Wanna get some breakfast?" I replied with a nod and we both slowly climbed out of bed. I grabbed some of my clothes and left the room to change as she did the same in the room.

LuLu had helped me buy new clothes finding what looked good and fit me. It was a good idea considering that before doing so, the only clothing I had were the ones I woke up in. I slipped on a pair or black jeans and a white and (Eye Color) long sleeve flannel. I looked over into my room and saw my coat; it was a little chilly this morning. I shrugged and went over slipping it on gaining a bit of warmth. I slipped on a pair of (Eye Color) converse, I decided to put them on feeling maybe me and LuLu might go for a walk today. I walked out of the room as LuLu left hers wearing her normal purple pleated one piece dress, and nothing on her slender smooth legs. We both smiled and complimented each other on how the other looked. I held her hand making her smile with a blush tingeing her cheeks as we went down stairs. We enjoyed our breakfast of waffles and syrup. I thought it tasted great and LuLu had told me that she'd learned how to cook it from her friend Toby.

"Well to the guy that taught you how to cook an amazing breakfast" I raised my glass of orange juice as LuLu did the same. I helped her clean the dishes, drying them and putting them in the cupboard. When everything was clean I suggested, or well pleaded that we go for a walk. LuLu blushed and giggled and I guessed I seemed like a pup wanting to play outside, and desperately hoped I wasn't hoping around without realizing it.

"OK" She smiled as we headed out the door; I held her hand as she walked close by me. {Ask…}. I heard something odd, like someone was over my shoulder. I turned but didn't see anyone.

"Did you hear something?" LuLu looked at me and shook her head. I took a breath as I thought about what it said. [Ask? Ask about what?] My mind wandered slightly as I began thinking about the story LuLu told. I suddenly became curious about something "Um…LuLu?"

"Yes?" She looked toward me as we walked.  
"Something I was wondering involving last night, if you don't mind me asking. What was the guy who took your eyes name?" She looked at the ground a sad look of her face and then brought her head back up and took a breath.

"Y-yeah its OK….his name was, is…Zalgo" I stopped as I felt almost as my heart stopped; my hands shook as my eyes widened. My whole body felt frozen and on fire at the same time, I want to scream but my mouth wouldn't do anything. LuLu looked at me not knowing why I stopped.

"(_) are you OK?" I couldn't say anything back as I suddenly dropped to my knees as my head started exploding in pain, my mind feeling as if it was spitting open. I began getting flashes of memories; they stayed showing me more and more, when I saw a tall black figure a cruel and monstrous smile all over his body. Tears started running down my face as I felt as if something was forming around my face and arms. I looked up slight and saw LuLu close her face filled with concern and worry, my eyes widen as I saw twenty feet behind her a man with a cruel smile his appearance flickered.

"LULU RUN!" I grabbed her arm pulling her behind me and pushed her in the opposite direction of the man. She turned and saw the man her body beginning to tremble and I saw her begin backing against a tree as the man moved closer, my vision beginning to fade and she looked at me.

"(_)! COME ON!" She screamed and started to come over to me as I raised my hand almost reaching for her and saw my hand it looked like a five fingered claw, and I saw LuLu afraid my mind then went blank.

LuLu POV:

I watched with shock as (_) reached for me, his hand looking like a claw of some kind, but I just wanted to help him. I took a step when his arms and head went limp and he just sat there on his knees. My looked up at Zalgo as I began to feel a slight pain as my eyes began to return as he walked closer. They hurt as I felt blood and tears started falling down my cheeks. I blinked looking around with my eyes and looked down and saw (_). Zalgo was next to him and I was filled with dread as he grabbed (_) by his (Hair-Color) hair, and lifted him to his feet.

"P-Please leave him alone, D-DON'T HURT HIM PLEASE!" I took a step closer as I saw the bone like claws texture creep up his forearms.

"Oh Lucille, so concerned for others as always, don't worry, he's going to truly wake soon" I smiled with his twisted smirk as something slipped out behind (_) and I saw it was a tail. I looked up to his face and gasped as I saw horns had grown out of his head curling slightly back and a mask manifesting on his face.

"What did you do to him?!" I wanted to run over and take (_) from him but my legs wouldn't work.

"Just letting him be him self" Zalgo chuckled as I pulled something out from his jacket, it was a scythe it looked like its handle was metal and slightly curved, it had a what looked like a shoulder strap on its handle. Zalgo slung it over (_) as it hung on his back. "Now...Filtiarn…" He let go of (_) and he stood up by his self slightly slumped and his knees bent slightly, his head twitched when he heard the name. "…Hold." He let out a command as (_) began moving closer to me.

"(_), what are you doing? Stop. "My words were useless as he got closer, my back was against a tree, and my legs refused to work and couldn't move. As he got closer my knees gave out and I looked up at him as he got closer and I saw his hand twitch and in an instant his hand was then on my throat and he tightly held it. I was just barely able to breathe, as I looked up into his eyes and saw that the whites of his eyes had turned black and his Irises had shrunken. Those weren't (_)'s eyes, his grip tightened slightly, and waited.

"Now Lucille what do you think of what your seeing? If you're scared then that's okay you won't be seeing them for too long…Filtiarn, take her eyes for me" I tensed as I looked into the cold eyes behind the white and (Eye-Color) mask. He brought up it right hand as the left held my throat. I stared into the eyes as mine began to pour tears.

"(_-_). Please stop…" My voice only barely came out in little more than a whisper "… (_) I-I love you" I felt his hand on my neck twitch slightly as I stared into his eyes. I watched as his Irises enlarged slightly but his pupils still large.

"Lu…"


	8. Chapter 8

(OK this one were going back you the reader POV, and I'm saying this now before I go on, I'm explain that at first the readers in a daze.)

"Lu…Lu" My head swayed slightly as that name kept echoing my head. I looked down at the girl my master ordered me to hurt. She was crying her bangs a mess partly opening and showing the terrified and seeming heartbroken eyes. They were very beautiful one was a chocolate brown while the other was a pale blue, I could see why my master wanted them. I felt something hit my hand as it gripped her throat, it was tears. They felt cold and my churned as I felt a pang of hurt. I let go of the girl not wanting to hurt her anymore.

"What are you doing Dog?" I turned toward my master as he glared at me.

"I don't want to harm this one master," He looked at me with disgust and anger; his form changed becoming his true self.

"You DARE DEFY ME?!" He brought up his hand and brought it down sending me at a tree, the air in my lungs feeling as if they were ripped out of me. " It looks like my pets going to need some training but…It doesn't mean we cant have some fun Lucille" He chuckled as he began to reach out toward the girl, out toward. [LULU!]

(Brief) Zalgo POV :{ that useless mutt, Heh heh heh, but at least I can have some fun before I leave} I reached out my hand toward Lucille, She looked so afraid. It was almost intoxicating, all of my mouths smirk. When in a blink she was gone, it took me a second before I realized my forearm was gone as well, cut clean off. I turned and saw that the mutt had her in his arms his scythe out and on the ground my arm.

Normal (Reader) POV:

"What do you think your doing mutt?" I glared at Zalgo with disgust. I ignored him and looked down at LuLu she was shocked and crying, it broke my heart seeing her like this. I made the claw on my thumb retract as I wiped them away.

"Don't worry, every things going to be OK." I placed my forehead against hers and stared into her beautiful eyes, despite the whites of them being red from blood. "I want you to stay behind that tree" She looked up at me her expression seeming almost bewildered and nodded. As I made sure she was out of harms way I turned back toward Zalgo.

"Ah, I am now graced with your attention? You shouldn't think your self so high and mighty." His anger almost seemed to radiate in his voice. I didn't say a word as I held my scythe ready; he had taken it from me before. "Alright come at me if you think you can but…." The arm I cut de-materialized and reformed on his elbow restoring it "…..I wont go down so easily"

( BGM'Liquid Cinema- Deimos' )

I run in slashing at him, my scythe just passing through him as if he was made of smoke. I slashed again and again. Each hit passing through, I dodged his attacks swiftly as each one hit the ground, and deep scars were left. As I would strike I began becoming frustrated. I then noticed something and stopped standing in one place.

"Has the mutt given in? I guess he wishes to be smashed." I pulled back his hand and lunged it forward. As it came toward me I sidestepped and slashed up along his arm coating my blade in his blood. He growled and backed up before I then lunged attacking him, this time gains hits, the blood coated blade allowing me to hit him, it now becoming a fair fight. As he swiped for my head I rolled letting go of my scythe as I went in to a hand stand locking the handle in between my ankles. I turned and twisted using the momentum to twist the blade in circular cyclone like movements. In the momentum I knocked it hitting the top of the scythe against the ground propelling me upward. I grabbed the end of the handle and brought it down into his shoulder and rend his arm from him. He let out a growl of pain as I back and used my speed as I propelled myself at him swinging and slashing at him.

As I passed him with each strike I use the momentum of the blade to send myself back and strike again and again. Each slashes hitting, and taking piece by piece out of him. I stood in front of him as he rested on him knees.

"I'll be back mutt, this isn't the last you-"I swiped my blade across slashing through his head before he finished. I watched as the body dissipated into smoke knowing he was leaving to heal [it'll take a long while].

(BGM over)

I took a deep breathe as I dropped to my knees and felt my horn and claws retract themselves. The mask dissipated but the tail remained. I looked up and saw LuLu running to me and hugged me tightly wrapping her arms around my neck as I did so around her waist.

"I-I thought I lost you" She sobbed into my shirt as I stroked her hair holding her gently in my embrace.

"Don't worry, I'm here…" My thought turn to what happened before "…I'm sorry I had hurt you before" I looked to the ground angered that bastard make me hurt her. I felt her hand touch my chin as her brought it up for me to face her, I saw that her eyes were gone once more, nothing but a smooth surface. I helped move her bangs, still finding her beautiful either way.

"Its OK, I don't care, it wasn't your fault" She smiled as she pulled me into a kiss pressing her lips against me own. They were soft and sweet; I kissed her back and held her tighter in my arms. When we broke the kiss I rested my forehead against hers. "I love you (_)" Her words making my heart accelerate.

"I love you too LuLu"


End file.
